Playtime adventures
by Pca student
Summary: Adventures of the toys and life with Bonnie and outsmarting foes that try to get in the way.
1. The return of Lotso

Bonnie was in her room playing with her new toys that Andy gave her before he went to college. Right now she was running around in circles holding both Woody and Buzz Lightyear in each hand. They were escaping the evil witch Dolly, who was throwing pie at them.

"We have got to lose her." Bonnie said speaking for Woody.

Bonnie got on her bed still holding Woody and Buzz, then she began jumping up and down on it like she was on a trampoline. Her mom interrupted her playtime by calling her down stairs for dinner. She sighed as she dropped Woody and Buzz on the bed and got off.

"Coming mom!" She shouted.

She wasn't really that hungry, she just wanted to continue playing. As soon as she left the room all the toys came to life.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Woody asked Buzz.

"Yeah, one of the best playtime's I've had in years." He agreed.

"So what should we do while she's having dinner?" Jessie asked.

"Uh, we could jump on the bed." Woody suggested.

"Sounds great to me." Buzz said.

So the three friends jumped on the bed. Trixie and Rex played games on the lap top and Dolly, Buttercup and Mr. Prickle pants played a nice game of hop scotch.

"Why come I always have to be the bad guy?" Dolly wondered.

"Cause someone has too." Chuckles answered as he stared out the window lost in his own thoughts.

After Dinner, Bonnie had to brush her teeth, take a bath and get ready for bed, but tomorrow she would continue the journey from where she left off.

"I am so excited for tomorrow." Hamm whispered to Rex. The toys were all put away in the toy box, except for Woody. Just like he was Andy's favorite, he was Bonnie's favorite too. Bonnie always wanted him to sleep on the bed next to her.

"I finally get to be the evil Dr. Porkchop once again."

"And I get to be a scary dinosaur who terrorizes buildings and people." Rex whispered.

The next day was Saturday and daycare was closed. Bonnie woke up at around seven to play with her toys. She got Woody, Buzz and Dolly and began to play. Dolly and Hamm were placed on the bed. Bonnie had decided to make them both partners in crime since they both liked to cause trouble for people.

Minutes later they had defeated the evil witch Dolly, and Dr. Porkchop and they rescued Chuckles the clown. But the trouble wasn't over yet.

Bonnie was sitting on the floor staking wooden blocks together. It was supposed to be city buildings, and she got out some barbie dolls. They were going to be the innocent people running from the most terrifyingly dinosaur in the whole world.

The first barbie doll was a girl, she had dark brown hair, hazzle brown eyes and was dressed in a sparkly red outfit. The other doll was a ken doll. He had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes and was dressed in a blue suit. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Her mom had bought them for her a few days ago after an appointment at the dentist. She told Bonnie that if she was really good, she would get to buy any toy she wanted at Al's toy barn. She named the dolls Kelly and Chad.

"Ahhhhh! help me help!" Bonnie screamed, pretending to be Kelly.

"Quick, get in the car." She spoke for Chad.

She put the dolls in the barbie car and buckled em up. She had a remote control that allowed her to control the car. She made the car move as she pressed the forward button on the control.

Bonnie grabbed for Rex and started making monster noises. "Roar Roar! I am going to destroy the city!" She moved Rex near the blocks and knocked them all down. Next she had him go after the car and picked it up.

"Ahhh, help!" She screamed as both Kelly and Chad.

She put Woody and Jessie on Bullseye, then she had Buzz in her other hand. She made them charge at Rex and they defeated him and everyone was safe.

Rex was locked in a toy cage for punishment.

"Bonnie, get over here!" Her mom called from downstairs.

She went downstairs and followed her mom in the kitchen. "I found this porcelain doll in the streets when I went outside to check the mail box. Her face was dirty, so I washed her up. I also saw the name Andy on one of her shoes.

"Cool, a princess!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Can we keep her?"

"Sure, she's all yours honey." Mom answered.

"Cool, I'm going to bring her upstairs and introduce her to everyone." Bonnie grabbed the porcelain doll from her mom and rushed upstairs with excitement.

The toys heard footsteps.

"Bonnie's coming back!" Woody warned.

All the toys resumed their position and froze.

"Hey guys, my mom found a new friend. I think she's a princess, but she was also one of Andy's toys too." Bonnie explained.

Her mom called her again, so she left the room and went downstairs.

"You have been in your room all day, I think it's time to get some exercise. How about we go to the park?" She asked.

"Alright!" Bonnie said getting excited again.

Woody was surprised at who he was seeing. "Bo?" He asked hoping it was really her.

"Woody?" She asked wanting to make sure it was the same Woody she fell in love with.

"I can't believe it, I thought I'd never see you again." He rushed over to hug her.

"My owner didn't want me anymore, she replaced me with another Bo peep, called me a piece of trash and threw me out the window and I landed in the streets." She explained as she tried to fight back her tears.

"What a jerk. Well I'm just happy you're okay." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Meanwhile Bonnie was at the park with her mom, they were both flying a kite while they were standing on top of a nice grassy hill. After that they played Frisbee and went on the playground. Her mom helped her make a nice castle in the sand and found some beautiful rocks for decorations.

Bonnie and her mom stayed at the park for a couple of hours. The park was just a block away from their house so they decided to walk home.

While they were leaving the park, Bonnie spotted a pink teddy bear behind the park's fence. "Look mommy, it's a teddy bear!" She said getting excited.

She rushed over to the teddy bear, picked it up, she sniffed it. "It smells yummy, like strawberries, and it's cuddly."

"I wonder who would abandon such a cute and sweet teddy bear." Her mom said.

They went home and Bonnie quickly rushed upstairs with Lotso. She couldn't wait to introduce him to all the others. "You are going to love it here." She told him as she entered the room.

"Hey guys, I found a new friend. I think it's a Lotso hugging bear. Some meanie didn't want him anymore so Now he's mine."

Woody's heart skipped a beat. It was that same bear who almost had them all killed. Even though he wasn't moving, he could tell it was the same Lotso and when Bonnie wasn't looking at Lotso, Woody swore that he saw a devious smirk on his face and was starring right at him!

"You can sleep with me tonight, and I'll even read you a nice story." She told Lotso.

For the rest of the day, Bonnie gave Lotso more attention than any of the other toys. She would bring Lotso everywhere with her, even at the dinner table.

In Bonnie's room, the toys were hanging out and talking. Woody felt kind of hurt, but he knew how kids could be, and he shouldn't over react, like the way he got when Andy first got Buzz and started to pay more attention to him for awhile. Speaking of Andy, Woody still missed him, but he knew that Andy would always be in his memories.

"I hate being ignored!" Mr. Potato head told his wife. "And it's all because of that stupid strawberry scented bear!"

"Let's play with our kids, maybe that will make you feel better." Mrs. Potato head said.

She called the three squeaky little aliens and they jumped Mr. Potato head like a bunch of little puppies. He backed away, he was in no mood to be slobbered all over.

"We are internally greatful, we are internally greatful." They kept repeating over and over again giving Mr. Potato head a headache.

"Guys, that was fifteen years ago." He said.

"We have a problem here you guys." Woody said getting everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Lotso." Woody answered. "He's here, and when Bonnie was holding him, I could tell by the look he had on his face that he was up to no good."

"He's evil?" Bo Peep asked.

"Of course he's evil. He used to run Sunny side daycare at night. He even turned Buzz against us by putting him on Demo mode and convinced him that we're Zurg's minions and we got locked up in cubbie prisons, oh it was horrible!" Rex explained.

"And that's not all!" Mr. Potato head chimed in. "That duffus was going to be sucked into the shredder and Woody and Buzz saved his life. We thought he had a change of heart but he didn't care about us, we were heading towards the incinerator, we hoped he would push the button but he didn't, he made a remark to Woody and left us to face our death."

"You almost got killed?" Bo Peep pulled Woody in for a hug and tightly squeezed him.

"Ah, you're squeezing me, you're squeezing the stuffing out of me!" Woody complained.

"If it weren't for the kids, we would have been goners." Mrs. Potato head said.

Woody heard footsteps approaching, and told everyone to freeze in the spot where Bonnie had placed them. Woody controlled himself from wanting to spit at Lotso. He knew that Losto couldn't have changed, especially after seeing that evil look on his face.

"You can stay here with my other friends Lotso, Mom said that I can't take you in the bath tub with me or you'll get ruined." Bonnie said, she tightly hugged Lotso then placed him on the bed.

She left the room and went to the bathroom. The second she left, all the toys came to life, including Lotso.

"Stupid Kid." He muttered to himself.

Woody felt his heart sink when he heard Lotso say that. Bonnie loved a heartless monster, but she didn't know that, she thought he was something special.

"You just can't appreciate kindness and love can you?" Woody asked.

"Love?" Lotso spat out. "You call that love? She doesn't even know what love is, She's just a stupid kid who thinks we're her mindless slaves and then when she gets older she's going to throw us out like a piece of trash!"

"That is not true." Jessie said.

"I don't care. I am not garbage like the rest of you. I'm important, something beautiful to love and admire, not to be replaced or outgrown. I am going back to Sunny Side and things will go back to the way they used to be. I am not going to stick around to be played with by this pathetic and worthless kid."

"She's a great kid!" Woody said defending his new owner.

Lotso sneered. "Yeah and look at what happened with you and Andy. I don't see any Andy here."

"He still loves us, and he never outgrew me, he loved me so much that he was going to take me with him to college." Woody explained.

"Bonnie will never play with you guys again, not as long as I'm around." Lotso smirked as he thought about how heart broken Bonnie was going to be when he leaves.

Lotso picked up Woody and walked over to the window with him. There was a dumpster outside in front of the window and Lotso planned on dropping Woody inside.

"Woody no!" Bo Peep panicked.

"And your fragile porcelain princess girlfriend will be next." Lotso told Woody.

Lotso froze when he heard laughter. He quickly dropped Woody in the dumpster and rushed over to the bed where she had placed him. Bonnie jumped right on the bed, climbed inside the covers and hugged Lotso tightly to her chest. Lotso was smirking evilly at all the toys. By tomorrow he was going to get rid of them and finally have his revenge. Bonnie fell asleep with him cradled in her arms and petting his fur.

"We have got to get him out of there now!" Buzz whispered as he saw Woody struggling to get out of the dumpster.

"Hang on buddy." Slinky said. Woody grabbed onto his sling like it was a rope pulling him up to safety then he quickly got back inside the room.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks guys." Woody whispered to his friends.

"No problem, now quick, come on, we have to get inside the toy box." Buzz whispered.

Woody quietly opened the toy box and motioned for everyone to get in, and he was the last one to get inside. He couldn't sleep with Bonnie when Lotso was around. There was no telling what the bear was capable of doing.

Morning time arrived and Bonnie woke up at around six, but she had to be very quite cause her mom was still sleeping. She decided to have a nice tea party with Lotso. She put him down on a chair and sat on another chair across from his. She got out some plastic tea cups and jelly beans that she hid in a plastic container.

"Want some more sugar Lotso?" Bonnie asked.

Lotso wanted to call this girl so many mean names right now. He didn't need an owner, he was better of on his own. He wasn't going to stay to make this kid 'happy' only to be thrown out years later. But on the bright side of things, Lotso could finally have revenge on Woody and his friends for foiling all his plans.

_I hate you, you are one stupid kid, can't you take a hint that I don't even like you? _Lotso was thinking.

Hugs were one of his weaknesses, he had to admit. He loved it when he got hugged, but that didn't mean he was going to go back to being nice. He had his mind made up, he hated Bonnie and wasn't going to give her a chance, instead he was bent on having revenge on Woody.

He was going to break Bonnie's heart by destroying Woody and the others. All he had to do was come up with the perfect plan to get rid of them. Easy, he would throw them all in the dumpster, the garbage truck was going to stop by at Six thirty, so it would be perfect.

"I have to go use the potty, be right back." Bonnie told Lotso as she quickly got up and left the room.

Lotso went over to the toy box, lifted it up and threw it in the dumpster. "See ya, losers." He sneered.

He made it back to the chair just in time before Bonnie came back. She was excited to play with the others. "I'm going to play horsie with Woody today."

She looked around her room and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw that the toy box was gone. She searched everywhere for her toys, in the closet and even under the bed, but they were nowhere to be found. She threw herself on the bed and began to cry.

"No! My toys! They're all gone!" She cried out.

Lotso chuckled to himself as the little brat started taking a tantrum. "Brilliant." He said con grating himself.

Woody opened the lid of the toy box and found out that Lotso threw him and his friends in the dumpster and he could hear Bonnie crying. He didn't like Lotso at all, but Lotso really made Bonnie happy, and her being happy is what made Woody happy. But she still loved him and the others.

What was worse? Lossing Lotso or all of them? Woody had made his dissision. "Guys, we have to get rid of Lotso." Woody told his friends.

"Look I know that he's evil and all, but he really makes Bonnie happy and-" Jessie began.

"What would make her feel worse, if she lost just Lotso, or all of us?" Woody asked.

Right away Jessie knew what he meant. Lotso would leave Bonnie when Monday arrived and she would have no toys to keep her happy.

Together as a team, Woody and the toys escaped the dumpster. Buzz used all his strength to lift up the toy box and he pressed a button on his chest that activated his wings, and he flew in Bonnie's room and placed the toy box back where it was.

Bonnie was not in the room, she was in the living room crying, she had to wait for her mom to get off the phone so she could tell her what was wrong.

"Jerk!" Chuckles yelled as he knocked over the chair while Lotso was still sitting on it. He tackled Lotso to the ground and had him pinned down.

"You made Bonnie very unhappy! You made her cry!" Chuckles said angrily.

"So what?" Lotso snapped. "Who gives a rats nest what I did? She's just a stupid kid who's going to throw you guys out anyway when she gets older. Luckily for me, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll stuff myself inside her backpack and be at Sunny side again.

"I'm sorry Lotso, but we're going to have to get rid of you!"

"Cowboy, do you seriously want to hurt Bonnie, can't you see how happy I'm making her?" Lotso asked.

"Big deal." Jessie said. "It's only going to last till tomorrow then you'll ditch her."

"She'll be sad, but she'll get over it cause she will still have us, and you're not worth it." Woody explained.

Before Lotso could respond, he felt something whack him right in the face. "What the-" He began as he turned his head.

It was Bo Peep's cane, and she kept whacking him with it and wouldn't stop. "This is for making Bonnie cry, and worst of all for nearly having my Woody and the others killed!"

She swung her cane in the air like a bat and hit him like a baseball, and he went across the room, out the window and crashed right in the dumpster.

"Nooooo!" He yelled in defeat.

Woody congratulated Bo and spun her around. When they heard footsteps, they quickly got inside the toy box and closed it.

"Look mom they're-" She began.

She was shocked to see that the toy box was there again. How was that possible? But what mattered was that she would be happy again.

"Here!" She exclaimed as she ran to the toy box and dumped out all the toys.

Her mom noticed that Lotso was missing.

"Hm, I wonder what happened with Lotso.

A garbage truck had arrived and Sid spotted Lotso. "You're coming with me, you'll make a great replacement for the other Lotso that got lost."

Sid strapped Lotso to the end of his truck again, like last time. Lotso was right back where he started and that is what he deserved for making an innocent little girl cry.

End of 'The return of Lotso'


	2. Toy Thief

A week had already passed since the whole Lotso incident. It was a Monday morning and Bonnie's mom had to go to work, which meant that Bonnie would have to go to Sunny side.

"Mom, can I please take some of my toys with me?" She asked.

"I don't think that would be a great idea, people might try to steal them and plus they have a lot of cool toys you can play with there." Her mom explained.

"Not as cool as the ones Andy gave me." Bonnie said hoping to change her mom's mind.

"Look, you can play with them when you get back, it's not like they're going to go anywhere."

Bonnie whined. "Fine."

She went back upstairs and in her room to get her shoes. She grabbed for Woody who was placed on the bed and put him in her backpack. She was going to take him with her. Actually she was going to take all the toys with her. But the question was how? Her backpack wasn't big enough to fit them all in.

She remembered that she had a big plastic bag somewhere in her closet. She got all the toys out of her toy box and dumped them in the plastic bag, she took Woody out of her backpack and stuffed him in the bag as well.

Bonnie was lucky that it was take out the trash day, cause her mom would suspect something, and usually she helped her mom put bags of trash or bottles and they would get recycled.

There was a pile of trash bags in the back of the car. She couldn't wait to get to Sunny side, take them out and play. They just had to be with her, no matter where she went.

"What have you got in that bag?" Her mom asked.

"Just more trash for you to get rid of." Bonnie lied.

"Oh, I must have left it in the house by accident."

In the plastic bag, most of the toys were panicking. "I can't believe this!, She's already getting tired of us and doesn't want us anymore!" Rex cried out.

"She's already outgrown us and she's not even five yet." Jessie said as a tear escaped her eyes.

Woody couldn't believe his friends. He knew actually what Bonnie was up too. She was going to take them with her to Sunny side by sneaking them in a plastic trash bag.

"Guys, she's not going to throw us out." Woody said. But like usual no one would believe or listen to him.

"Who messed up your brain cowboy, she called us trash, she's going to throw us out!" Mr. Potato head snapped.

"She would never do that to us, she loves us." Chuckles said agreeing with Woody.

"Andy would be mad if he found out that Bonnie's getting rid of us!" Jessie said.

"Jessie, we are going to Sunny side up." Woody said it more slowly this time. Hoping to knock sense into everyone's brain.

"Face the facts Woody, she's all grown up now, she doesn't want or need us anymore." Jessie was having a nervous break down.

"What the heck's a matter with you guys? You always let me down and not once was I wrong. So why won't you just have more faith in me, please? I was always there for you guys even when you doubted me." Woody explained.

Before the toys knew it. They were in the Butterfly room for the more mature kids. Bonnie found a nice corner to sit in, dumped the toys out of the bag and began to play.

The toys who thought that they were going to be thrown out were relieved. Woody had been right the whole time! Now it was time to let the games began.

**Woody: "The evil witch dolly is getting away with Jessie, we have got to stop her!"**

**Buzz: I've got this, to infinity and beyond!"**

**Dolly: "You won't stop me this time, I am going to hold Jessie captive until Buzz decides to surrender and let me take over his home planet."**

**Buzz; "Never! I will never surrender now let Jessie go!"**

Bonnie picked up Hamm, and had her crash into Buzz. Buzz was on the ground.

**Woody: "Oh no! It's the evil Dr. Pork chop and he has teamed up with Dolly!"**

**Hamm (laughs evilly): "That's right, and nothing will stop us this time."**

Next Bonnie got out the little aliens and Bo Peep.

**Hamm: "If you want your girlfriend to be safe then you and Buzz better both surrender. It's your choice, time is ticking."**

**Dolly: "Yeah, we'll feed her to our little alien minions."**

Next Bonnie made Woody and Buzz fight both Dolly and Hamm. After they defeated them, she took out Rex and made roaring noises.

**Rex: "Roar! Roar!"**

Bonnie pressed Buzz's laser button and she made shooting sounds.

There were three girls in the butterfly room playing with barbie dolls. They were playing with Ken's dream house and dressing up Barbie and Ken.

"Wow, those look like interesting toys." The first girl said noticing Bonnie's toys. She had long black hair, crystal blue eyes and was dressed in a bright red blouse with pretty flowers and a blue knee length skirt.

She walked over to Bonnie. "Excuse me?"

Bonnie was startled and quit playing, she looked away shyly not making much contact. She didn't talk much to others, she was very shy with people, especially ones she didn't know.

"Are those toys you brought from home?" The girl asked. She looked about six or seven.

Bonnie nodded.

"I'm Jasmin, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me have your toys." The girl didn't sound too polite, her voice was a little demanding, like you better let me or else.

Bonnie shoke her head.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice, I ordered you, I didn't ask." Jasmin said getting in her face, giving her a death glare. If looks could kill Bonnie would have been dead.

Jasmin snatched Buzz out of Bonnie's hands, Bonnie quickly grabbed onto Buzz's legs, Jasmin made her grip on Buzz's arms tighter and was pulling as hard as she could to get him out of Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie wasn't giving up, she made her grip on Buzz's legs tight as well, she was not going to let some meanie threaten her or steal her toys.

"You better let go, you're only asking for trouble." Jasmin threatened. "Cause when Jasmin wants something she gets it.

Bonnie shook her head and continued pulling on Buzz's legs. Suddenly Jasmin began to scream from the top of her lungs, then a grown woman walked over.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

Jasmin broke into tears and her eyes were all watery and wide. "She's what's going on. I was only trying to be nice and play with her, but she was being mean to me and refused to share and said that they were her toys!" She cried out.

"She's lying!" Bonnie cried out to Miss. Lane.

Miss. Lane only shook her head. "Bonnie, what you did was wrong. Here in day care we share, we don't hog or try to steal."

Jazmine smirked evilly at Bonnie when the woman wasn't looking.

Miss. Lane threw her toys back in the plastic bag and put them in a supplies closet. "That's we're they're going to be staying until further notice."

"But- but-" Bonnie began as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you on a time out." Miss. Lane finished as she pointed to a chair in another corner.

Bonnie hung her head as she sadly walked over to the corner and sat down on the time out chair. She burried her face in her knees and began to cry. She began to wish that she listened to her mom, but her toys were just so much fun, she couldn't control herself and now she would never see them again!

In the supplies closet, the toys peeked out of the bag and looked hurt and sad, especially Woody. This Jazmine girl was the one who deserved a time out, Bonnie was innocent the whole time but no one believed her.

"Wow that princess sure can put on a good act." Jessie said not amused at all.

"Jasmin's not a very nice girl, she's so twisted, cruel and rotten." Bo agreed.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on her." Mr. Potato head said as he clutched his hands in a fist.

"We have got to get out of here." Woody said taking charge.

"But how?" Jessie asked confused. "We're trapped."

"Maybe we could pick the lock with a scissors?" Buzz suggested.

"How can we unlock a door with a scisors?" Dolly asked.

"Well I heard that some doors can be unlocked with scissors, let's just hope we could do it with this door." Buzz answered.

"But we're going to get caught if we go out there now!" Rex panicked.

"Then we're going to have to wait until the last bell rings and that's at three. We have like half an hour." Woody explained.

Bo Peep had her ears pressed against the door and she could hear Bonnie's muffled cries. "Poor Bonnie." She said sadly as she shook her head. Woody walked over to her and put an arm around her for comfort. He was sad too, Bonnie did not deserve this at all.

"It's going to be okay." He asured her. "We're all in this together, we're a team, we have eachother's back and work together to make things right."

"What are we going to do about Jasmin?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know yet, we just need to focus on getting out of here." Woody answered.

Pretty soon, it was three, and it was time for the kids to leave. Bonnie got up from the chair and walked out of the class room to wait for her mom.

When the toys were sure that every human was gone, Buzz reached into a cardboard box and got out a scissor Woody helped him push the box closer to the door so Buzz could use it as a foot stool to reach the lock. "Thanks buddy." He placed the pointy part of the scissor into the lock and hoped for it to open.

Woody grabbed hold of the knob and moved it. The door was unlocked, now they had to move the box out of the way and put it back where it was, and they did it together as a team.

"Come on you guys, the coast is clear." Woody told them.

They all walked out of the supplies closet, hurried out of the Butterfly room, and left the building. Buzz had the plastic bag with him. They climbed on the top of her Mom's car as it started to leave the parking lot.

They got to Bonnie's house, they climbed in her room through the window and got in the toy box. Bonnie was sad the whole day, and the toys had to get back at Jasmin. If she wanted them then she was going to get them.

"I have a plan." Woody told his friends.

At night, the toys left the room and went back to Sunny side. Buzz unlocked the supplies closet with a scissor and they got back inside and climbed in the plastic bag.

The next day, Bonnie went to day care with no toys to play with. She went in the corner again for a time out, she was still being punished for what happened yesterday.

Miss. Lane opened the supplies closet and took the bag with the toys in it out. She told Jasmin that she could play with them if she wanted, but Jasmin had other plans...

She took the toys with her when it was time to leave. She went to her room and dumped them out on her bed. Suddenly she heard a man's voice. It was Woody.

"Toy thief, toy thief."

"Who said that?" Jasmin asked startled.

"Over here." The voice answered.

Jasmin looked down at the Woody doll on her bed. "Did you just talk?"

"So I hear that you have been stealing toys from innocent people," Woody continued.

"But how'd you-" Jasmin began.

"We toys know everything that goes on, we see everything. So you better return everything that you stole or you'll be cursed." Woody finished scaring her.

Jasmin screamed as every toy in her room came to life and surrounded her. "Fine I'll return everything I stole!"

"You better." Jessie said.

The next day Jasmin returned all the toys she had stolen. She was being sneaky cause she didn't want to get caught, but Miss. Lane caught her.

"Jasmin?" She said in complete shock. "You were the thief this whole time?"

"No I wasn't, I was just-" Jasmin got cut off.

"Go in the time out corner." Miss. Lane pointed to the time out corner.

She apologized to Bonnie for not believing her and told her she could play with her toys again. And Jasmin lost her privilege to play with the toys at Sunny side for a whole week.

End of 'Toy theif'


	3. Princess Acura

Two weeks later, Bonnie was excited because her birthday was coming and she was finally going to be five years old. Tomorrow was her birthday and right now she was playing with her toys, another episode were the evil witch Dolly and Dr. Pork chop cause trouble for Woody and his friends.

Bonnie was twirling around the room spinning Buzz in circles. He had to take care of the evil Dr. Porkchop while Woody and Jessie took on Dolly.

**Buzz: "To infinity and beyond!"**

**Hamm: "You won't get in the way this time, space ranger."**

Bonnie put them down, and got out Woody, Jessie and Bullseye. She had Woody ride on Bullseye while she held Jessie in her other hand.

**Dolly: "Fight all you want, as you can see, I have your girlfriend." (Laughs evilly)**

Bonnie had Bo locked up in the toy cage.

**Woody: "After her! Giddy up Horsie."**

Bonnie's mom came in her room. "It's time for bed sweetie, you have to get ready for tomorrow. I can't believe that you're already going to be five years old."

"But I'm playing!" Bonnie whined.

"You can play tomorrow. You're going to be getting a lot of new toys from all your friends and relatives."

Bonnie put Woody on her bed, got under the covers and her mom tucked her in, read her a nice story and Bonnie fell asleep. Mom smiled as she left the room and gently closed the door.

The next day arrived and Bonnie was five years old. She got up at six, took out all her toys and began to play again. She had Woody kick Dolly into a wall.

**Dolly: "You'll never take me alive! never!"**

Woody freed Bo, and Dolly got tossed in the cage by Jessie, and Buzz locked it.

**Dolly: "NOOOOOOOO! I'll be back!"**

At around Eleven, she was getting dressed for her birthday party and her mom called her down stairs. Bonnie was dressed in a nice lime green dress with pretty white flowers, and a pearl necklace.

"You look so beautiful." Her mom said.

Bonnie smiled. "Can I bring my toys out?"

"Sure, you're the birthday girl."

Bonnie went to her room and brought out all of her toys. She brought them outside in the back yard and placed them on chairs. Everyone came at around twelve and had pizza for lunch.

After pizza, it was cake time. It was chocolate cake, with brown, pink and green frosting, and five candles. The pink frosting were flowers, the green was the leaves and brown was dirt. It was a very beautiful cake. Everyone sang happy birthday and enjoyed the cake.

Bonnie had a lot of presents to open. Her first present was a princess coloring book with a box of twenty four crayons. Her second gift was a Mr. Mike, like the one Andy had. She got princess barbie dolls, She got marbles, board games, water guns, bath toys, and her last gift was a porcelain doll like Bo.

Her name was Princess Acura, (Pronounced A- Cure- Uh) she had beautiful dark curly and long bouncy chocolate brown hair, pretty honey brown eyes that looked sparkly, a beautiful smile, and she had on a beautiful purple fancy dress, it looked like a dress from the medieval times, instead of a cane was a medieval sword that came with her.

"Bo has a new friend!" Bonnie said getting excited.

The party ended at around four, when it was dinner time. Her mom took Acura out of the box and Bonnie brought her upstairs and in her room.

"You are going to love it here." She told Acura as she placed her on the top of the bed and left the room for dinner.

The second she left the room, Acura came to life. She looked around the room with wide eyes. She got off the bed and noticed some toys coming out of the box, but she had her eye on one special toy, Woody.

The second Acura laid her eyes on Woody she was love-struck and wanted him to be her's. Standing next to him was Bo, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bullseye, the three aliens, peas in a pod, Buttercup, Dolly, Trixie, Mr. Prickle pants and Kelly and Chad.

"Wow." She said amazed as she starred at Woody.

"Uh hi, I'm Woody and these are my friends." Woody said as he introduced everyone to her.

"Hi." She said sounding a little shy, but was she truely?

"I'm Princess Acura." She said introducing herself.

Bo walked over to her. "I'm Bo Peep." She said putting out a hand for her to shake.

Acura had a look of disgust for a second then she faked a friendly smile. "Well aren't you pretty?" She said. She didn't really think Bo was pretty, she thought Bo was worn out, poor looking and dirty.

"And I'm Woody's girlfriend." Bo added as she gave Woody a kiss on the cheeks. A spark of jealousy hit Acura like a ton of bricks. This filthy thing was Woody's girlfriend?

Acura nodded. She just wanted to get to know Woody more. Maybe if she and Woody hang out more, he'll fall for her and totally dump Bo. After all who could resist this princess? She was beautiful.

"So, care to give me the tour?" She asked.

"Sure." Bo answered.

"I was talking to Woody." Acura said, not sounding very nice, but Woody didn't seem to notice her attitude towards Bo, so she got very lucky.

"Right this way partner." He answered.

She smiled and took his hand, when nobody was paying attention she shot Bo an evil smirk. Bo looked down feeling very jealous and wary about Acura.

Woody showed Acura around Bonnie's room, closet and everything. "Wow, it's very lovely in here." She said looking around. The only thing that wasn't lovely to her was Bo. But all of that would change soon, for Acura had some plans for her.

After dinner, bath time and brushing her teeth, Bonnie came back and all the toys were back where she had them. She went to the bed and picked up Acura.

"You can be Buzz's sister and the princess of his home planet." Bonnie said.

Bonnie's bed time curfew wasn't till eight, so she had about two and a half hours of play time. She got out Buzz and began to play.

**Buzz: "Princess Acura?"**

**Acura: "Buzz? Is it really you brother?"**

**Buzz: "It's been years."**

**Acura: "I'm afraid I have some bad news."**

**Buzz: "What's wrong?**

**Acura: "Its evil Dr. Pork chop and witch Dolly again. I got a call from Woody on my communicator and Dolly and Dr. Pork chop have kidnapped both Jessie and Bo Peep."**

**Buzz: "Okay, it's time to fight for justice. To infinity and beyond!"**

Both Jessie and Bo were trapped in the cage, and Bonnie got Woody and Bullseye. It was time to put an end to the evil criminals once and for all!

**Hamm (Evil laugh) "Well look what we have here. Who the heck are you?"  
**

**Acura: "I'm princess Acura and I'm also Buzz's sister, and you and Dolly are not going to get away with whatever you're planning!"**

At eight o'clock Bonnie got into bed. Tomorrow she was going to visit her great grandma, so she would be gone all day, so Acura would have the whole day to 'woo' Woody and finally make him her's.

The next day came and Bonnie was gone. At night time Bo Peep had heard Acura talking to herself. "With that stupid kid gone all day, I'll be able to flirt with Woody, and make him fall head over heals for me, and he'll forget about stupid Bo."

"I have got to warn Woody." Bo said to herself as she rushed over to find Woody.

"Woody!"

Acura found Woody first and she had her arms wrapped around him smiling. Woody didn't look to happy though, he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Woody, don't let her do this to you." Bo said.

"What are you talking about?" Woody asked confused.

"She's not as nice as she seems, she's flirting with you and wants you all to herself. Plus she thinks Bonnie's a stupid kid."

Woody backed away from Acura looking kind of startled and shocked. "Is this true?" He asked.

"Woody, listen to me, you are one very handsome and attractive man, any woman such as myself would want you, and you deserve better than this worn out piece of garbage!" She spat out as she looked at Bo with disgust.

She wasn't finished yet, she had more to say. "And Bonnie is one stupid kid, as a matter of fact, all kids are stupid! There's more to us toys then being play items. We have lives too and I'm not going to be controlled by a dumb kid until she outgrows me and decides to throw me out! We could be something special Woody, you don't need any of your stupid friends, so let's get out of here and leave."

"Okay, first of all, no one talks about my friends like that, no one disses Bo, and Bonnie is not a stupid kid, and if you want to leave then go! Bonnie doesn't deserve such a rotten and awful toy like you!" Woody yelled pointing his finger at her.

"You are one hideous princess." Buzz told her as he smirked. He was half joking, but it was kind of true. She might be beautiful on the outside but on the inside but she was ugly on the insides.

"Excuse me?" Acura asked sarcastically. "Did you just call me hideous? You must be one blind space geezer-"

"Geezer?" Buzz asked.

"I'll have you know that I am the most beautiful princess in the entire galaxy, no one can compete with me, no one!" She punched Buzz right in the stomach.

"Hey! No one does that to my Buzz!" Jessie kicked Acura right into a wall.

"Stay out of this cowgirl, who no one cares about, no wonder why this Emily girl got rid of you, I mean look at yourself, pathetic, completely disgusting. Just looking at you makes me wanna puke." Acura told her.

Bo walked up to this so called 'princess'

"Nobody messes with my friends, and no one tries to flirt with my man!" She swung her cane and whacked Acura hard.

"You little!" Acura cried out. "You are so dead." She got out her medieval sword and placed it on Bo's neck. "Prepare to die you ugly worn out old lady."

Jessie grabbed Acura by the neck."You are not going to be a threat to anyone ever again. You are going back in your box and into the dumpster." Jessie told her.

Acura screamed from the top of her lungs. "Don't you dare touch me like that ever again, you filthy disgusting creature!"

Jessie lifted her up and threw her out the window and she landed right in the dumpster. Acura screamed bloody murder. "Noooooooo! I don't deserve this, I'm the most beautiful and sexy woman alive, my lord will sue you for this!"

"We have to go to Al's toy barn and get a new princess Acura as soon as possible." Woody told everyone.

Bonnie came home and found Acura on her bed. It wasn't the same one. This one was sweet and nice, and she became really good friends with the toys. The name Bonnie was on one of her shoes. Woody scribbled it down before Bonnie got back.

Nobody knew what happened to the rotten and spoiled Acura, nor did anyone care. She had got what she deserved. Everything went back to normal.


End file.
